narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nagisa Nakajima
Nagisa Nakajima''(なかじま なぎさ, Nakajima Nagisa)'' is a shinobi of Konohagakure and a member of Team 6 under tokubetsu jonin Taro Iwasaki, alongside his teammates Tomoe Hachibane and Sakura Haruno Sakura Haruno. He is a background character in LadyArcher's fanfiction, 'Circles Are Square,' which is an AU. Background Nagisa Nakajima is born to an all shinobi family with a long history of excellent performance in kenjutsu and the gift of edietic memory. He lives a relatively normal life until a short time after his ninth birthday, where a training accident with his family's kenjutsu techniques leaves Nagisa with a large scar and his mother in hospital in a critical condition. Though her wounds eventually heal, she falls into a coma, and Nagisa's father, Haito, withdraws into a "cold shadow of his former self." Nagisa, left alone with his guilt and grief, grows bitter towards his father and spends much of his time at the public library to avoid him. There, he makes the acquaintance of Akira Kazue, an orphan girl who attempts to befriend him, though he repeatedly tells her to leave him alone. At the Academy, Nagisa is occasionally teased by the other boys for his "girly" name and slightly feminine appearance, leading him to become touchy about the subject and always introduce himself as "Nakajima" rather than his first name. Though Nagisa's intelligence only increases as he grows and reads his way through the majority of the library, he lacks any motivation to use it, and as such his grades suffer. However, he does manage to graduate, and is placed on a team with two unnamed kunoichi under Hatake Kakashi. However, due to their inability to work as a team, they are sent back to the Academy to repeat their final year. Though Nagisa's one-time teammates opt to drop out of the program entirely, Nagisa remains out of the lingering desire to achieve his mother's life-long dream of becoming a kenjutsu master. A year later, he graduates again and is placed on Team 6 alongside his classmates Tomoe Hachibane and Sakura Haruno. Nagisa clashes immediately with Tomoe, whoes vibrant and optimistic personality annoys him. Tomoe, in turn, is frustrated by Nagisa's fatalistic comments, protesting fiercely when Nagisa reveals that their team is merely a farce, and not intended to actually pass. Tomoe, determined not to be confined by people's expectations, refuses to fail and manages to pull their team together to take on their sensei's test. They they ultimately fail, their sensei is impressed by their abillity to work together despite their differences, and convinces the Hokage to allow him to take them on as his team. Personality Thanks to his delicate appearance and "girlish" name, Nagisa is often mistakenly thought to be a girl, which frustrates him immensely, and makes him somewhat touchy about his looks. Because of this, he cuts his hair short and always introduces himself as "Nakajima" instead of his first name. As a child, Nagisa is very hardworking and studious at the urging of his mother. However, after the accident which lands her in hospital, his father, Haito, becomes cold and distant. In the face of Haito's unremitting indifference, Nagisa becomes frustrated and lets his grades fall below average, taking on an embittered, anti-social and pessimistic attitude that in turn affects his friendships. By the time he is a genin, Nagisa is so closed off from any form of affection that he is totally apathetic towards his teammates, Tomoe and Sakura. However, after his father's death during the Sound Invasion, Tomoe begins to open up to his teammates more, especially Tomoe, who he previously ridiculed for "wearing his heart on his sleeve." Nagisa admits to himself that much of his initial dislike of his teammates stemmed from envy of the loving relationships both had with their families, but eventually comes to care for his team deeply, stating that he believes "the family you choose is just as, if not more, important than the one you are related to by blood." Appearance Nagisa has amber eyes and dark brown hair, which he is always careful to keep short because he hates being mistaken for a girl. His face and physique are both somewhat androgynous and delicate-looking, marred by a large scar that runs from the center of his forehead to his left cheek. The clan marks from his mother's family are four small blue lines, two under each eye. He always wears expensive, formal (but non-traditional) clothing, such as white collared shirts, and ties his hitai-ate around his right thigh. After he receives his mother's sword, Nagisa takes to carrying it in a black leather harness over grey half-torso armor that covers from his collarbones to the bottom of his ribs. Abilities Nagisa is exceedingly intelligent, however he rarely has the inclination to use it, tending to be totally apathetic about anything that doesn't concern his mother - or, (much) later, his team. This intelligence is backed up by an eidetic memory, though Nagisa doesn't know for a long time that this is anything out of the ordinary. On the occasion that he does use these gifts, he is capable of making incredible leaps of thought and solving complex mysteries in a fraction of a second. In Part 1, Nagisa is a completely unremarkable student. He achieves average marks, learns average skills, and generally fades into the background. Though his surly attitude tends to drive off any potential friends, Tomoe's cheery and laidback personality and Sakura's fiery determination do eventually manage to wrangle the three genin into something vaguely resembling a team, and during the Part 2, Team Taro even becomes known for their flawless teamwork and cooperation. With help from his teammates and sensei, Nagisa finds the motivation to improve himself for the first time since he was nine years old. His taijutsu technique swiftly improves, as does his mastery of the basic Academy ninjutsu. Genjutsu, on the other hand, he lacks the imagination for, and gladly leaves to Tomoe. However, his strongest ability and true passion lies in fuinjutsu, where his eidetic memory comes in handy to memorize thousands upon thousands of symbols and rules. His incredible intelligence allows him to see patterns within seals that others overlook, and to reorganize them in order to create his own seals. He invents many seals in his career, the most ingenious of which are the Stasis seal and the Copy seal. The Stasis Seal stops all physical and chemical activity within the target - or rather, it slows everything down to such a slow speed that activity appears to halt, slowing blood flow, pain receptors, brain activity, the nervous system, respiratory system, digestive system etc. This seal becomes much coveted among Konoha shinobi as sticking a Stasis Tag on a critically injured comrade allows them to keep the injured person alive until they can get medical help. The first time he uses this seal it is incomplete and fails after a few minutes, but it is enough to save Hayate Gekkou's life. The Copy Seal must be drawn on one side of a blank piece of paper or fabric, which is then placed seal-down on top of whatever text or image the user wishes to copy. Upon activation, the ink of the seal will rearrange itself to form a perfect copy of the target matter on the sealing paper. A drawback is that the seal is one-use only, however it is still popular with infiltration artists (and paper-workers making triplicates). Nagisa has some skill with kenjutsu, but he carries his blade Chinmoku more out of deference to his mother than any real skill or passion for the art. Status Part I Plot in progress. Part II Plot in progress. Trivia * His hobbies are reading and seal-crafting. * He has a sweet tooth, but doesn't like admit it. * The name of his sword, Chinmoku, means "silence." It was previously his mother's, and has been passed down to the first-born child through the generations. Reference Thank you to Rinmaru Games for the tools to make Nagisa's picture. =) Category:DRAFT